dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball: Yami
That's me. That's me. Warning: This story will make no sense unless you have seen every single episode of Dragon Ball Z and Yugioh. But just Yugioh not GX. Trust me. GX is terrible. You can find episodes of Yugioh and Dragon Ball Z at Anime Freak. 'Chapter 1:The Beginning Of The End' Goku had nearly finished training Uub, but now it's time for the final part of their training; A fight to see how much Uub has learned. The fight is located in Egypt. Goku powers up to the first Super Saiyan stage and fires a Kamehameha at Uub. This slams Uub into a pyramid. The pyramid then collapses on Uub. Uub then emerges from the rubble wearing 6 of the seven Millennium Items. Suddenly the sky turns dark and monsters appear out of nowhere. They then turn and attack Goku and Uub. The Millennium Puzzle then floats off of Uub and onto Goku. Goku then turns into Yami. Yami then says "Shadow creatures, begone! I command you!" The Monsters then turn and disappear and Yami turns back into Goku. Meanwhile, Vegeta is walking when suddenly the Millennium Ring appears around his neck. The ring starts to glow. He then turns into the evil Bakura. Bakura then says "Finally, I'm free to revive Zorc and destroy the world! But... first I must kill the Pharaoh so he can't stop me." Bakura then flies off to Egypt. He reaches Egypt in one hour and begins searching for the other items. He searches for awhile but can't find them. He then realizes that someone else must have found the items. Vegeta then breaks free of Bakura's control and senses that Goku isn't too far from his location. Vegeta then flies after Goku. Vegeta reaches Goku in a short amount of time. Bakura is inside of the Millennium Ring and sees that Goku is wearing the Millennium Puzzle. He then says "Perfect." He then turns into a black beam of energy and flies out of the Millennium Ring and into the Millennium Puzzle. Vegeta then challenges Goku to a battle. 'Chapter 2: Evil's Revenge' Goku powers up to ssj1. Vegeta powers up to ssj2. Goku fires a Kamehameha at Vegeta. Vegeta then fires a Final Flash at Goku. Goku then powers up to ssj3 and fires a Spirit Bomb at Vegeta. Vegeta dodges and says "time for the next level." He then powers up to his new super saiyan form. This form is complete with bigger muscles and orange super saiyan 3 hair. Bakura is now inside the millennium puzzle and sees Yami. Yami notices Bakura and says "You? But how? I killed you and Zorc with my God Of Light monster." Bakura says "Really? That's not how I remember it. Your God of Light Monster did destroy Zorc but I was able to escape to the shadow realm first. Now the time for talk is over. The time for your demise has just begun." Yami says "I have defeated you before and I can do it again" Bakura then summons Diabound. Yami then sarcifices 3 monsters to summon Obelisk The Tormentor. Obelisk destroys Diabound with his Fist of Fury attack. Yami is then impaled by the sword of Bakura's headless knight. Yami then falls to the ground and passes out. Bakura then says" Goodbye my Pharoh" and returns back into the Millennium Ring. Goku then asks Vegeta "How did you achieve this new super saiyan form.?" Vegeta says "Well if you must know, Kakorot. It happened during the 10 years you were training Uub. I spent 9 years becoming a Super Saiyan 3 and then got some training from King Kai during the last year. He taught me how to use the Kaioken. So I combined my new super saiyan 3 form with a 50x kaioken to create this new form which I call a Supreme Super Saiyan." Vegeta then fires a Galick Bang ( a combo of Galick Gun and Big Bang attack) at Goku. Goku uses instant transmission to teleport behind him and fires an Ultra Kamehameha at Vegeta. Bakura realises how powerful the beam is and afraid that the beam may kill Vegeta or get possessed like before. You see if Vegeta dies while wearing the millennium ring then Bakura dies too. But since Bakura is a spirit the attack has no affect on him. Goku then passes out from lack of energy. Bakura then sees that Uub is wearing 5 of the millennium items and has his Headless Knight kill Uub. Bakura then takes the 5 items and the Millennium puzzle and flies to Egypt. He then finds the Millenium Stone and puts the items on it. He then says " Atem" The sky then gets very dark and Zorc appears. Zorc then begins to burn everything. 'Chapter 3: Failure And Victory' Goku awakens and sees Zorc destroying everything. Goku tries to stop him by firing a Kamehameha at him but Zorc is unaffected. Goku then flies into the air and asks King Kai to let him speak to the people of Earth again. King kai does it. Goku then says "People of Earth, put your hands up and lend me your energy so that the darkness covering tha planet can disappear." The earthlings listen and put their hands up. Goku then begins to form a Spirit Bomb. Then the rest of the Z fighters sense a powerful enemy and fly towards him. They see Zorc and begin charging thier most powerful attacks. Goku has finished forming the Spirit Bomb and fires it. Piccolo fires a special beam cannon. Gohan fires a Masenko. Pan fires a Kamehameha. Goten and Trunks fuse into Gotenks and fire a Super ghost kamekaze with 20 ghosts. Krillin fires a destructo disk. Yamcha fires a wolf fang fist. Tien fires a Tri-beam. But this has no effect. Zorc just shoots fire at them killing everyone besides Goku. Vegeta then breaks free of Bakura's control and throws the ring into the fire, destroying it and forever trapping Bakura in the shadow realm. Vegeta then fires a Galick Gun at Zorc. But again no effect. Zorc then shoots fire at Vegeta. This kills the prince. But then the millennium puzzle flies of the millennium stone and onto Goku. Goku then becomes Yami (who is still alive because the puzzle wasn't destroyed.). Yami then says "I summon Slifer The Sky Dragon, Obelisk The Tormentor, and The Winged Dragon Of Ra." The 3 god monsters then appear. Yami then says "I now combine them to form The God Of Light by saying my real name: Atem." The 3 god monsters then fuse to form The God Of Light and destroy Zorc with a Light of Doom attack. The sky is now bright again and Zorc is no more. Yami then returns into the puzzle and tells Goku to destroy the the items so Zorc can never return. Goku does this with a Kamehameha. Yami then returns to egyptian heaven knowing that evil will never threaten the earth again. Goku then uses The dragon balls to revive the other z fighters. Trivia *Yami is japanese for darkness. Category:Fan Fiction